Algo que decir
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Una confesión de Levi para Mikasa y una respuesta incierta.


One-shot

Inspirado en la canción Epiphany de Staind.

OOC | Angst | Hurt/Comfort | Romance

* * *

 **Algo que decir**

* * *

―Es contraproducente que quiera decírtelo. Hasta patético, si así se quiere. Pero siento que si no lo hago, probablemente termine peor después. Sé que tú no quieres oírlo, es más, dudo que te interese en alguna mínima cantidad; mas si lo pienso tajantemente, tal vez por una bonita y absurda coincidencia, mis palabras no sean en vano. De todas maneras, no lo serían. He perdido tanto ya a lo largo de mi vida que perder la vergüenza no debiese ser un asunto tan grave. Es más, todo ha perdido importancia, partiendo por nuestra malsana realidad y siguiendo por nuestro destino incierto. Y es posible que ese sea un motivo convincente para querer atravesar el límite de silencio que interpuse durante tanto tiempo entre nosotros.

»No me considero muy avezado leyendo entrelíneas, ni tampoco curtido para estudiar la mímica de las personas, pero puedo jurarte que en este momento noto cuán nerviosa estás. Lo sé porque intuyes el rumbo peligroso que puede tomar esta conversación, y por como tu expresión ha transfigurado en líneas temerosas. Lo sé porque yo mismo tengo las manos frías y el aire abotagado en el pecho.

«¿Entonces por qué lo hizo de todos modos?». Ella hubiese deseado que los límites no se hubiesen roto nunca. Ojalá ella tuviese la misma fortaleza de Levi para plantarse así frente a alguien, porque de haberla tenido, habría propuesto un tratado diplomático. Incluso, le prometería que podrían mantener las relaciones protocolares, que olvidaría ese suceso, que podía ayudarle a él a olvidar.

«¿Y cómo?», se preguntó en sus propios pensamientos, y su única respuesta fue morder su labio inferior con lentitud y cerrar sus ojos con anhelo de hacerse desaparecer de la escena.

―Tal vez estoy dando muchas vueltas, tal vez debería ir al grano y decirte todo lo que pienso de una buena vez. Pero estoy seguro que hacerlo sería invasivo y mis razones del porqué se perderían entre las palabras. Déjame decírtelo, déjame contarte. He hecho tantos estragos en mi vida, déjame sentir que hice algo bien.

»Podrá sonar ridículo, pero sucedió más menos cuando te vi la primera vez. No estoy intentando sonar a un conquistador de ocasión, ni menos engatusarte con habladurías de romances a primera vista porque no es así… ¿Has tenido que detener la mirada dos veces o más sobre un mismo objetivo? ¿Has tenido que voltearte a corroborar que era cierto? Podría ser que algo como eso me sucedió. Y mi mayor error fue voltearme a mirar demasiadas veces.

»Estoy seguro que me oigo como un niño en este momento. Intentando no encontrarme directamente con tus ojos por miedo a perder la determinación, y eso es lo que menos quiero. Porque me he devanado los sesos, digiriendo la idea en mi cabeza, preseleccionando palabras que decir, y es que ―déjame confesarte― soy pésimo con la labia. No es una novedad, ¿no es así? El Capitán Levi es tan amargo y parco que no te sorprende en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué decírtelo entonces? ¿Por qué tú?

«Exacto», replicó Mikasa en su mente. ¿Por qué a ella? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué ella? La idea le pesaba tanto sobre los hombros que le dolía. Porque ella también guardaba sentimientos como los suyos. Sí, así de bonitos… pero no para él. Sin embargo, al igual que pasaba con él, su persona miraba en otra dirección.

Entonces, ¿dónde subyacía el problema?

«No puedes cambiar tus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana». Eso pensaba Mikasa. Pero concretamente, ¿qué sentía ella por Levi? Cuando su superior hubo lanzado la última pregunta guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de seguir. Segundos que para ella fueron eternos y que le dieron la oportunidad de reunir conceptos en su mente.

Levi era… Levi era… un poco de muchas cosas.

Levi era fuerte. Esa era la primera palabra que aparecía en sus acepciones cuando se trataba de describirlo. En segundo lugar, inteligente y capaz. Frívolo, duro de roer, malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero un buen compañero. Y a pesar de que le guardaba rencor por una cosa vana que debió olvidar hace mucho tiempo, no podía pasar por alto que él había salvado su vida en muchas ocasiones... Justó allí, frente a él, Mikasa entendió el porqué.

Y aunque lo entendió, seguía sintiendo ansiedad porque el tiempo pasase rápido. No podía estar ahí. No así. No frente a un Levi tan entregado a ella. ¿Qué iba a decirle? « _No, gracias_ ». Era absurdo. Si bien era cierto que el tiempo se había encargado de enseñarle a duros costalazos contra el suelo que Levi realmente era un buen tipo, no podía plantarse de cara frente a la situación. Se sentía cansada, como si su cuerpo estuviese flojo y endeble, se sentía dolida y frágil, como si hubiese podido llevársela el viento. Ojalá hubiese pasado, pero en cambio no tuvo más opción que resignarse a levantar la mirada y encontrarse a Levi con los ojos fijos en la nada.

―Me he dado cuenta de que siempre llueve sobre mi cabeza ―dijo Levi, y Mikasa no pudo ocultar la dulzura y tristeza en sus ojos cuando los fijó sobre él. Levi sintió que iba a ahogarse ahí mismo, porque el aire no parecía querer fluir y con aquella imagen frente a sus ojos todo se hizo tan difícil, hasta sintió que el aire se volvía más denso―. A veces me gustaría poder olvidar muchas cosas que he hecho, pero no tengo esa suerte.

Mikasa se estremeció al saber que ambos podían compartir un sentimiento tan personal como aquel, ya que ella también pensaba así. Como si una nube de mala suerte la siguiera a todos lados, como si el destino jugase a apostar con ella y perdiese siempre.

Por un momento, sintió el súbito impulso de confesarle aquella semejanza que compartían sin querer. Pero se contuvo. Abrió sus rosados labios parcialmente y pronto los volvió a cerrar, sellando las palabras, confinándolas al encierro eterno, a una confidencialidad irrompible.

Levi lo notó y sintió una clavada fría en el estómago, un dolor seco que dejó en evidencia cuánto le había dolido ese gesto de su parte. No obstante, daba gracias porque ella no hubiese tomado otras actitudes, seguía escuchando atentamente. Aún compartían un trecho en aquel extenso bosque. Ella con su espalda apoyada en un árbol. Él también y, por lo menos, a dos metros de distancia, como si estuviese prohibido acercase el uno al otro.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que nos conocimos. Mucho tiempo de trabajo en equipo para poder llevarnos bien. A pesar de tu renuencia a obedecer mis órdenes en primera instancia, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para llegar a comprender tus motivos. No sé cómo todo terminó en esto. Pero si hay algo que he logrado concluir a causa de esta situación es que, lamentablemente, los sentimientos no pueden trabajarse como un proyecto, como una misión, como una estrategia. Lo sé porque lo intenté y fallé, Mikasa. Fallé miserablemente.

»Sé que dije que no iría al grano, pero en este momento no tengo más excusas. Me he enamorado de ti. De tus inseguridades, de tus miedos, de tus rencores, de tu fortaleza, de tu valentía, de tu inteligencia, de tus aptitudes, de tus defectos, de tus virtudes, de tus cabellos que han quedado en mi chaqueta tras un día de entrenamiento, de tu aroma que se ha impregnado a mi ropa por los mismos motivos, y también porque te he cubierto con mi chaqueta cuando te quedas dormida sobre la mesa del comedor, la misma que dejas de lado después pretendiendo que no sabes nada. Sí, me he enamorado de tu piel sobre todo cuando enrojeces tras mis comentarios desatinados y me encanta la forma en que muerdes tu labio inferior ahora y siempre, cada vez que terminas de reprocharme algo y quedas contenta cuando me ves obedecer. Me he enamorado de tus ojos fríos que parecieran vacíos e intimidantes, pero que se llenan de vida y amor cuando ves a Eren volver de una misión. Qué patético, pero es la verdad. Es innegable que me he enamorado de tus labios siempre húmedos, de tu nariz tan engreída, de tus manos ridículamente fuertes y frágiles a la vez. Me he enamorado de ti porque eres una convergencia de cosas imposibles y, sinceramente, habría que ser estúpido para pasar por alto que existes. Sé que puedo ser un idiota más de los que voltean a verte, pero soy el idiota que decidió decírtelo. Sin saber realmente para qué, pero sin esperar nada al final.

»No has dicho nada en todo este tiempo. Sé que no lo harás. Sé que no me corresponderás, sé que todo esto te sabe a mentira y aunque no sea así, eso quisieras. Sé que soy el menos indicado para dirigirse a ti, sé que soy irresponsable por decirte algo así, que he mandado a la porra mi cargo y mi posición dentro de la Legión, sé que quizás ahora sientas más aversión hacia mi persona, sé que…

―Tú no sabes nada ―escuchó la voz trémula y quejumbrosa de la joven. Alzó la vista, ansioso y algo preocupado, pero sintió el peso de todo el mundo caer sobre su cuerpo cuando la vio llorar. Miraba al suelo y apretaba ambos puños con los brazos rígidos a ambos lados de cuerpo. El reguero de lágrimas brillaba en sus mejillas con la luz de la luna y sus labios temblaban intentando decir algo más. Ciertamente, esa fue la primera vez que ella habló en todo ese tiempo y con tan pocas palabras le rebatió todo lo que él hubo dicho antes.

―Lo lamento ―se apresuró a decir Levi, y creyéndose indigno de su presencia, se removió para irse de ahí y darle el espacio que tal vez ella necesitaba.

―¡No te vayas! ―lo regañó Mikasa, con voz áspera.

¿Creía que luego de decirle todo eso podía irse sin más? ¡Cuánto se equivocaba! Hacerse cargo de sus actos era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberle invadido los oídos con palabras tan preciosas, con sentimientos tan puros, con sensaciones tan vivas haciendo estremecer un cuerpo que parecía haber estado tan muerto.

Mikasa estaba confundida. Tanto, tanto. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no volvería a su cuarto hasta haberse cerciorado de que las emociones estimulantes que amenazaban con asfixiarla eran reales.

Caminó hasta Levi con total seguridad y se detuvo frente a él.

―Has hablado haciendo nudos, pero no sé cómo he podido entenderte. Tampoco sé cómo he resistido a todas tus palabras. Solo sé… ―pausó antes de seguir, solo porque se vio atrapada por la expresión de Levi, tan genuina, tan atento ―solo sé que me sentía estable antes de venir aquí. Ahora, realmente, no sé. ¿Tienes este poder con todas las personas? ―indagó con torpeza.

Hasta que sintió la mano de Levi en su mejilla, borrando con su pulgar aquello que solo con su discurso habría logrado conseguir.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo al notar la tensión en la chica―. No haría nada que no quisieras.

―¿Por qué no? ―soltó ella de repente, con dureza―. No pensaste en ello antes de decirme todo esto.

―Me sigues odiando ―quiso confirmar, pero la mano de Mikasa sobre su nuca rompió todas las piezas de tu temple―. Si tan solo pudiese cavar un agujero para mí dentro de tu corazón ―confesó, al sentir que no podría soportar más tiempo sin ella. Aun sabiendo que ella podía desarmarlo con un gesto de su parte.

―Sigue intentando.

Lo lamentaría más aún ahora. Más ahora que sus labios tímidos y cálidos encontraron soporte en otros tan dulces como los de ella. Más ahora que sus dos manos sostuvieron a la joven del rostro para apegarla más a él.

Mikasa le correspondió. Pero Levi era consciente de que esto no era aceptación, no era un premio, ni tampoco un consuelo. Era un castigo, un castigo merecido por tanto dolor que la hubo atormentado por largos minutos de conversación.

Pero quizás la tortura de la joven era la nada comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo él en ese momento. No era nada a la sensación tan cruel y lacerante de su suave lengua abandonando la suya en una caricia tan tierna.

Pero él se equivocaba. De nuevo. Porque Mikasa pensaba que no había tortura más asfixiante que sentir la exhalación de Levi chocar directo contra sus fosas nasales. Era terrible. Caliente y sofocante. Maldijo, porque algo tan agradable como eso no podía provenir de él. ¿Cómo era posible que besarlo con tanto afán fuera mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese probado hasta ahora? No iba a decírselo, por puro orgullo.

Sin embargo, su orgullo era una baratija endeble si no terminaba aquel suplicio en ese momento. Estaba segura de que podía, pero pronto lo dudó, justo en el momento en que él hizo algo con su boca que la dejó sin respiración. Hubiese querido tener la confianza de pedirle que lo hiciera otra vez.

No lo hizo, ciertamente.

―Sigue intentando ―le repitió a Levi, quien intentaba asimilar que aún tenía el sabor de la joven en su boca.

No era un sí. No era un no. Mas no pudo no sentirse conforme con la respuesta. No decía mucho en sí, pero el hecho de que no fuese un rotundo no, abría una carta de posibilidades infinitas para seguir atormentando sus sueños.

Sonrió cuando la vio partir, dejándolo solo bajo aquel árbol en que se habían besado por primera vez.

Sonrió después de tantos años.

Claro que eso no había sido una respuesta. Solo era que Mikasa tenía algo que decir también.


End file.
